


Your love is bright as ever

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Relationship Discussions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Baby, kiss me, before they turn the lights out.Happy International Kissing Day.





	Your love is bright as ever

Riku was being terribly irresponsible and for once he didn’t really care. Not when Sora fit so perfectly against him, soft in some places but knees still a little knobby. Riku didn’t care. He loved Sora’s knobby knees. Even when one of them moved up and hit him in a tender part of his thigh that could’ve been much more painful if he’d kneed him a few inches more to the left.

“Ooh sorry,” Sora said breathlessly when Riku hissed and his head shot up from where it was focussing attention on Sora’s neck. “I didn’t mean to…” Sora squirmed underneath Riku’s body, pulling the offending knee up so Riku could settle between his thighs instead of next to him.

“It’s okay,” Riku whispered with a laugh and leaned down to kiss him, this time on his mouth. As if pulled up by an unseen force, Sora’s back arched so he pressed up so tightly against Riku there wasn’t half an inch left between them. His hands drifted from where they rested on Riku’s back and up into his hair. Soon enough, they fell into a rhythm that was slow enough that it felt like it could last forever but with just the right amount of urgency.

Sora had been napping in the Gummiship, waiting for Donald and Goofy to finish their meeting with the King. Riku found him there, curled up in the tiny alcove that served as a place to sleep, his brightly colored shoes on the floor. Of course, Riku could have gone over to him, woken him up and pulled him out of his napping place to give him a proper, responsible goodbye. But why do things the simple way when he could wake Sora up with kisses pressed to his nose and cheeks, Sora’s sleepy giggle pulling him in until they were a tangle of friends in a space far too small for the both of them.

Despite the tight fit, they both seemed determined to make the most of the time they had left. Riku’s tongue did something particularly interesting to Sora’s and he made a noise in the back of his throat that made Riku feel a little crazy when heard it. Kissing was, ever since they’d started doing it, something they felt the need to do whenever they could.

It went on for several minutes until several things happened at once.

Outside the Gummiship — the hatch was apparently still open, because Riku had only come into give Sora an innocent goodbye peck on the cheek — both Donald and Goofy’s voice sounded out, calling Sora’s name. The kiss broke messily, Sora gasped and pulled away, startling Riku, whose head shot up and banged straight against the metal ceiling of the bunk they were making out in.

Riku gave a rather loud shout, exclaimed a rather rude word and in his haste to grab his wounded head, tipped over and fell out of the bunk, one of his legs still tangled with Sora’s.

“What’s going on, fellas?” Goofy asked, looking cheerful. Unlike Donald, who looked put out already at just seeing Riku there. He liked Riku just fine, but he and Sora did tend to get into trouble when they were together.

Riku lay on his back, rubbing the back of his head and groaning. Sora pulled himself out of the bunk and kneeled by Riku, reaching for his head. “Riku! I’m so sorry!” Sora cried out, ignoring Riku trying to bat his hands away. “Let me… let me… HEAL!” A bright green light erupted from Sora’s fingertips, enveloping Riku’s head. His silver hail floated in the magic, making him look an ethereal creature, albeit a grumpy one.

Both Donald and Goofy stood in the ship, Goofy still looking amused and Donald with his hands on his hips, his foot tapping the metal floor impatiently.

“Riku came in to say goodbye, and he banged his head and fell!” Sora turned and explained, as Riku sat up, still rubbing the back of his head.

“That’s just great, Sora, but Riku needs to go now,” Donald said waspishly. “The King needs to see him and we have to go!”

Sora sighed and narrowed his brows at Donald. He turned back to Riku, who gave him a sheepish smile. “Guess we learned our lesson about trying to fit in there.” He peered around Sora’s head at Donald and Goofy, who were both looking at them.

“Gosh, Donald, let’s see if we can get the ship going so they can say goodbye,” Goofy said, already ushering Donald to the front of the ship. Riku was glad Goofy was so observant.

Sora gave Riku a bashful smile and tilted his chin down, which made him look so sweet Riku wanted to bundle him up in his arms and run off with him. “I’ll miss you,” Sora said. “And I’m sorry about your head… here.” He sat up on his knees so he could reach over the top of Riku’s head. He buried his face in Riku’s soft, silver hair and took just a second to enjoy himself, how Riku smelled like spicy soap and the oil he put in his hair to make it even shinier than it already was before Sora kissed the spot where there should have been a bump, if it wasn’t for handy cure magic.

Sora heard Riku laugh. “Thank you,” Riku said from below him and Sora sat back down on his heels. “It’s all better now. And I’ll miss you, too.” Riku stood and brushed off his pants, still looking a little disheveled but still unbearably handsome. If anything, being so disheveled made him even better looking.

Riku pulled Sora up off the floor and gripped his upper arms firmly. “Be careful, okay,” He whispered before kissing Sora one more time. Distantly, Sora heard Donald loudly protesting but who could care about that when he was being kissed the way he was being kissed by Riku.

Without another word, Riku broke away and exited the ship, the smile on his face before the hatch closed making Sora’s knobby knees feel like jelly.

——

Ever since they were children, Riku was just the best person Sora knew. He was fast and smart and strong and tall and pretty much every great adjective one could think of. As they grew older Sora started to become jealous of him, and coveted those things for himself. Now they were together, Sora coveted those things to be his in a different way.

Kairi caught him staring, on an outing in Twilight Town. They loved coming to see all the other Guardians, it was so easy to feel like young people having a fun day with no cares. Even Riku loosened up and seemed more relaxed.

The second time Sora sighed as they walked down the street, Kairi sighed even louder next to him. “Oh, my boyfriend is _ever_ so dreamy.”

Sora made a confused noise in reply. “Huh, what are you talking about, Kairi?” He asked and she giggled and gave him a shove.

“If you were any more starry eyed over him, you’d probably lift up off the ground and float away on a cloud of bliss,” Kairi said, her eyes mischievous. “Hey, Riku!” She suddenly called out.

Riku, who was walking between Naminé and Xion a few feet in front of them, stopped and turned. “Yeah?” He replied, nonplussed and unaware he was likely about to be teased.

“I think Sora has a crush on you!” Kairi said, pointing at Sora. Who for some reason went red as a tomato.

Which made no sense whatsoever, considering he and Riku were already together, had been for some time now. And everyone knew about it. Nearly everyone had seen them together in varyingly embarrassing ways.

Sora shouted a loud hey! and put his hands on his hips. “What’s the big idea, Kairi?”

“Why?” Riku asked, looking amused as well, Xion and Naminé giggling behind him.

“Sora was being all moony over you back there,” Kairi pushed on, despite Sora’s pouting. “I think it was high time you knew.”

Riku shrugged and held up his hands. “Well, sorry to disappoint but I’ve got a boyfriend.”

Sora realised how he was begin teased from all sides now and smiled himself. “Oh yeah?” He said, putting his hands on his hips. “He can’t be cooler than I am!”

All three girls stood around them, looking amused. Again, Riku shrugged. “Sorry again, but I think I’m sticking with this one. He’s pretty cool, you know. And cute.”

“Bet he’s not as good a kisser as I am!” Sora exclaimed, clearly getting out the big guns in his own opinion.

Riku however, didn’t rise to the bait but more to the challenge and stepped up so close to Sora they were pressed together. “Well, if you’re so confident about that, maybe you’ll have to prove it.”

Kairi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Oh, _brother_ …” She mumbled and stepped around them so she could stand next to Xion and Naminé. She loved her best friends but they may very well be the sappiest couple she’d ever come across.

With a little grin on his face, Riku stood up straight and closed his eyes, waiting for Sora to prove his point. Sora stood up on his toes and placed his hands gently on Riku’s chest, the metal buttons on his jacket cool against his palms. He could feel the heat of Riku’s body through his clothes and a little shiver ran through him. As if they hadn’t already kissed countless times before.

Sora pressed his lips to Riku’s, the little grin on Riku’s face still there and now pressed to Sora’s mouth. Riku’s lips were warm and soft and another shiver ran through him when Riku’s hands came up to rest on his hips. Both their heads tilted in opposite directions, so their lips fit together better, in sync as always.

If either of them had any attention for anything besides the other they would have heard Kairi say: “Please tell me you just got that,” when one of Sora’s feet lifted into the air. Xion giggled again and nodded, holding up her phone to film it for teasing purposes later on. Naminé sighed and said something about it being silly but romantic too.

The kiss deepened, but before Sora could pull away Riku wrapped his hands and arms around Sora’s waist and dipped him to the side. Sora’s hands shot up from his chest to wrap around Riku’s shoulders for purchase but he made sure the kiss didn’t break.

When it finally did, Sora licked his hips and looked up at Riku through half lidded eyes. “So, not too bad, huh?”

Riku laughed and kissed him again, quickly. “Of course. I told you, my boyfriend’s pretty cool. And cute.”

Kairi pulled the other girls away, muttering something about them both being moony.

“So, what were you sighing about back there, then?” Riku asked once the girls were out of earshot, pulling Sora upright again. Sora remained in the circle of his arms, his hands sliding back down to rest on his chest.

“It’s just… this new jacket you’ve got,” Sora said, running his hands over the fabric. “It’s really nice. You look really nice in it. You’ve got like… shoulders in it.”

Riku laughed and turned, tucking Sora underneath his arm and steering him in the direction where their friends were undoubtedly waiting for them. “I _do_ have shoulders. They came with the jacket. You should’ve seen me before, it was very awkward looking.”

Sora laughed and wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist as they walked. “It’s a good thing you’ve got a cool boyfriend then,” and leaned up to kiss his cheek, enjoying the slight color forming on Riku’s face immensely. Dramatic kisses he could get through with a stoic face, but one tiny show of affection and he was instantly blushing.

“Very true,” Riku agreed.

——

“What are you doing?”

Sora jumped at the sound of Riku’s voice and dropped the book in his hand. Like lightening he bent over and picked it up, holding it behind his back.

Riku walked down the row of bookshelves in Master Yen Sid’s tower and smiled at him. They were both Masters now, but Yen Sid insisted they keep studying, especially history. Which was not one of Sora’s favorite things to do, so Riku looked a little surprised to find Sora there.

“Nothing!” Sora said, smiling so wide his eyes were closed. Which could only mean one thing, he was definitely up to something.

“Show me,” Riku said, holding out his hand. His hair was long enough now that he could tie it up, and so he had, in a messy ponytail at the base of his neck that made Sora’s fingers itch to pull it free and mess his hair up. Messy haired Riku was something straight out of Sora’s favorite daydreams.

Sora however, shook his head frantically. “Oh, it’s just a boring history book! About you know,” He wiggled in place. “History. And historical things.”

“You are quite possibly the worst liar in history,” Riku said, standing in front of him. “Did they put that in your history book about historical things?”

Sora pouted and took a step back, but before he could Riku shot forward and grabbed him in a gentle headlock, laughing when Sora immediately started loudly protesting. “Lemme go, you brute!” Sora cried out, trying to squirm his way out of Riku’s hold, who seemed nonplussed at his struggle. With one well aimed gesture, Riku managed to grab a hold of the book and pulled it out of Sora’s hand.

He held Sora in the headlock with one arm, and held the book out at arm’s length so he could read the title. “Masters’ Guide of Physical Romance…” Before he could finish his sentence, Riku’s face went beet red and he let Sora go. Sora deflated and looked embarrassed.

Riku thumbed the book open, looking around to see if Master Yen Sid had magically appeared to grab them both by the ear for spending their time looking through books on _physical romance_ when they should be reading about a war that happened so many years ago that no one remembered or cared much about.

The book was mostly text, interspersed with pictures of people demonstrating said physical romance. Mostly, they looked complicated and Riku wasn’t sure it was worth the effort for a person to put their leg in that position…

“Sora, why were you reading this?” Riku asked, turning to Sora and still holding the book out. He turned the book on his side because he wasn’t quite sure it was possible to do what the people in the picture were doing from that angle.

Sora scuffed his shoe on the ground. “Well, you know,” He said. Riku shook his head, his lips pressed together in a _no Sora, I don’t know_ way. “I figure it was good to be prepared, if we ever get to that. I don’t want to seem like a total dork who doesn’t know what to do.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do,” Riku said. “I’ve certainly never done… I mean, has _anyone_ ever done this, it looks painful.” He held the book out to Sora, whose color deepened when he saw the picture Riku was referring to.

“But I figure you would,” Sora said, holding his hands out. “You were so good at kissing, too.”

Riku snapped the book shut and placed it back on the shelf. “I’m flattered you think so, but I was just as inexperienced as you were.”

Sora shook his head. “No way! The first time we kissed, it was like you knew exactly what you were doing.”

Now that the offending book was gone, Riku stood in front of Sora again and took a lock of chestnut brown hair between his fingers. “You were my first kiss,” Riku said, looking a little wistful. “I guess the only difference is I’d been thinking about it since I was fourteen.” He picked up one of Sora’s hands, curling his fingers underneath Sora’s own and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. He moved over to the other one and gave it the same treatment.

Sora looked pleased and leaned up to kiss Riku’s chin, giggling. “So, dream come true, huh?” He teased, but Riku looked quite serious suddenly.

“Yeah, it was,” Riku said and leaned down and rested his forehead against Sora’s. Before his best friend could get another word in, Riku closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply, still holding his hands. Sora tried to imagine how he would have reacted if Riku at fourteen had told Sora he wanted to kiss him. But Riku was kind of a jerk when he was fourteen, even if Sora knew why now, so he probably wouldn’t have believed him. No wonder Riku had been jealous, as he’d admitted years later, he probably wanted to kiss Sora more than anything but he thought Sora never would.

If someone told him the next time he wanted to kiss Riku that he couldn’t, Sora wasn’t sure he’d be okay. Kissing Riku felt like breathing whenever he did, easy and natural.

Riku pulled away from him and blew out his breath, his bangs blowing upwards. “I take it we won’t be reading any more history books about historical things today, huh?”

Sora grabbed what little of Riku’s stomach — his stomach was so flat and toned it made Sora both grumpy and weak in the knees at the same time — he could get his fingers on and pinched. Riku made a loud noise, laughing. “Come on, I’ve got some history books in my room,” Riku bent over to kiss Sora’s nose.

Before they had even taken a few steps, Riku held Sora back by his hand, ignoring his confused look. “On second thought,” Riku reached out and grabbed the book they’d just been discussing and tucked it under his arm. “You never know, it’s good to be prepared right?”

Sora smiled brightly and gave Riku’s hand a tug, pulling him down the hall to his room.

Reading and kissing combined suddenly made the prospect of studying something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet, kissing Soriku for International Kissing Day. Just in time too, nearly an hour to midnight for me. I also wanted to write confident Riku and smitten Sora. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
